Austin Samuel Winchester
by WinchestersGirl
Summary: Austin is Dean's son. Dean goes to visit his child, but will the elder fall in love with Austin's Mom, Carly, again? And what happens when Carly's rapist comes into the picture? [Thought up from the story 'Family Secrets'. PreSeries. Dedicated SVUFAN1.]
1. Please, Ms Winchester

**Austin Samuel Winchester**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

This was part of Family Secrets – one of Dean's secrets. Hope you enjoy:)

**Chapter One**

Dean pulled into the driveway of 118 Mott Rd in Kansas. This place brought back so many memories for him. It brought him way back, to his and Carly's dating era.

Carly. Funny word. Carly was a rape victim and a runaway. But when Dean found her, she was doing better. She had gone back home and confronted her family. A few years later, while she was dating Dean, her mother died leaving Carly the house and all her possessions. Carly was heartbroken. But Dean was there to comfort. Then about a year after that, Carly got pregnant. By Dean. Dean had planned to stay, but his Dad called. And no one said no to John Winchester.

So Dean had planned to come to Kansas to visit Carly and their baby boy, Austin. But Dean never got the time. Finally, he did. John had sent him on some wild goose chase of a voodoo gig in New Orleans. Turns out all leads were fake, so Dean decided to take the time to visit.

His thoughts were interrupted as a little boy came running out the door, closely followed by another child.

"I'm gonna get you," the second one roared. He had dark brown hair and deep green eyes. He was holding a sword and stopped when he noticed Dean sitting in the Impala.

"Momma," he called inside. "There's a strange man in the driveway."

Dean got out of the Impala and slammed the door shut as he saw a woman come to the front door. She looked up and immediately, Dean knew it was Carly. She had dark brown hair and brown eyes to match. She stood about five foot seven inches.

"Dean," she asked.

Dean smiled, "The one and only."

He could see the tears beginning to form in her eyes as she ran to him and threw her arms around him, "I didn't know you were coming."

"Surprise," he offered as he returned the hug.

She pulled away and said, "Come on inside. Austin is having a play date."

Dean gave her a funny look, "You mean chilling with his posse?"

Carly laughed a bit and started to walk to the front door with Dean's arm around her shoulders.

"Is he a stranger, Mommy," the little brown haired boy asked from the steps. His friend was sitting next to him.

"No, honey. This is uh- an old friend of Mommy's. We're going to talk inside if you need us," Carly said.

The little boy nodded and grabbed his friend to go play.

Once inside, Dean stood in the living room watching the two children play outside.

Carly came in from the kitchen and stood next to him, "Hard to believe he's yours, huh?"

Dean nodded, "Just hard to believe he grew up."

"Want the grand tour," she asked.

Dean smiled and nodded.

Carly showed Dean the study – where she worked from home, the kitchen, Austin's room – nicely decorated in Power Rangers, the bathroom, and Dean's guest room.

"Nice place," Dean said as he stepped into the guest room.

"Thanks. This room he calls his 'Daddy's room'. He keeps all your father's day presents over on the dresser."

Dean walked over and found a whole pile of drawings among several small boxes, "These are for me?"

"He made them for you. But he doesn't know who you are yet," she said and folded her arms as she leaned against the doorway.

Dean nodded. They had decided it would be best to keep 'Daddy's' identity a secret for now – incase Dean wouldn't be around too much. But Dean had talked to Austin on the phone several times and received tons of pictures of the boy.

"I'm spending the week. Can we tell him," Dean asked and took one of Austin's pictures in his hand.

"I don't know. Maybe. We'll have to see how things go," Carly said.

Dean nodded before walking over to Carly and asking, "What about your bedroom?"

"Don't worry about it, Dean. You're not staying there anyway."

Dean put on a cocky smile, "If I remember correctly, last time I saw the grand tour… we were wet and a bit on the hormonal side at the moment. _And_ it included an _extensive_ search of your room."

Carly smiled at the memory, "That's the past. This is the present."

Dean started to say something but was cut off when Austin and his friend ran in the room.

"Can we have macaroni, Momma," Austin asked.

"Please, Ms. Winchester," the other boy begged.

Carly looked up at Dean who was staring at her with a dear in the headlight look. This would have a lot of explaining.

"Honey, go in the kitchen. I'll be right in," Carly said, but Dean interrupted.

"Austin, how 'bout I make you two rockin' dudes some mac and cheese? We can even listen to your Mom's Led Zeppelin tapes."

"They're my favorite," Austin said as he and his friend dragged Dean out of the room.


	2. We were never married, Car

**Austin Samuel Winchester**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter Two**

Dean had just made Austin and his friend, Danny, mac and cheese. They cranked up the Led Zeppelin tapes and were singing as loud as they could.

"Austin, my man, do you know how to play air guitar," Dean asked as he cleaned up the now empty bowels of macaroni.

"I do," Danny shouted as he put his hand in the air.

"Danny's on air guitar. Austin, wanna join him? I'll be drums."

Austin nodded and turned to watch Danny who was already playing. Austin soon joined in and Dean stood behind them, playing drums as the last chorus of the song was sung.

Carly caught this show of trying to be manly men. She rolled her eyes and smiled as she turned off the music.

"Mom," Austin said. "We're playing!"

"Austin, take Danny and go in the other room. Dean and I need to have a talk," Carly said.

Austin sighed, "Come on Danny. See you later Dean."

"Later kid," Dean replied as he watched the young boys walk out of the kitchen and into the living room. "What's up, Car?"

Carly sighed at the nickname, "It's Carly."

"What's up, Car," Dean replied with a smirk as he leaned against the counter. "Wait, its Ms. Winchester now, isn't it?"

Carly rolled her eyes, "Dean, I just used your name because it's Austin's. It made everyone think we were divorced."

"We were never married, Car."

Carly sighed and went to clean up the rest of the table, "We should've been. We had a kid."

"Jolie and Pitt," Dean said.

"They're famous. It's different in real life."

Dean rolled his eyes, "No, it's not."

"Really? Tell me, Dean. Why didn't you come to visit us if it's the same thing? Cause I can name plenty of famous parents who visit their kids."

"You know why," Dean said as he stood up from the place he was leaning on the counter.

"Hunting?"

Dean shot Carly a look, "I tried. I called and sent money. I know people who don't even do that."

"He doesn't need that Dean. He needs a Dad."

"Look around," Dean said as he face edged closer to hers – it was now inches away. "Your house isn't haunted. A shape shifter isn't after you. Because of me."

"That's not fair. They weren't after me in the first place," Carly whispered harshly.

"I got rid of them before they could touch you. And you know it," Dean whispered back.

"Am I interrupting something," came a voice.

Dean and Carly turned quickly, only to find a young woman about twenty-eight standing in the doorway to the kitchen. She was obviously pregnant from the maternity clothes she was wearing.

"Hi, Sandra," Carly said as she walked away from Dean.

"Sorry, Austin said to just go inside. I didn't know you had company," she apologized.

"Don't worry about it," Carly said as she took Sandra into the living room to get Danny's stuff.

Dean muttered something under his breath before he walked through the living room and into his bedroom, closing the door behind him.


	3. Austin is asleep in the other room

**Austin Samuel Winchester**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter Three**

Later that night, Dean skipped dinner with Carly and Austin and decided to stay in his room to look at the things Austin had made for his 'Daddy'.

There were a bunch of pictures. One stood out from the rest though. It was an obviously child drawn picture with stick-figures of Carly, 'Daddy', and Austin. On top it read, 'I miss Daddy'. Dean opened all the nicely wrapped presents. He had a tie, Led Zeppelin t-shirt, and a coffee mug.

Dean thought it was funny that he wouldn't exactly use them – but liked them anyway.

"What are you doing," Carly asked. She was standing in the doorway watching Dean go through his presents.

"Just looking," Dean replied and cleaned up everything that was spread on his bed. He placed it on the dresser before turning to Carly. "Sorry about before."

"What? Fighting over what type of Dad you should be? I'm already over it."

Dean smiled. He had always liked the fact that Carly could never stay mad. No matter how bad he messed up.

"Good," he said cockily. "Because I was wondering if I could stay in your room tonight. Ya know this bedroom; it's nice but brings back way too many memories."

Carly shot Dean a look as she thought of all the memories that were in this room.

"_Where's your Mom," Dean asked as he started to trail kisses down Carly's neck._

"_Business trip," she answered as they started to back up to her room – the present day guest room._

_Carly managed to open the door before they both fell onto the floor. Dean lifted his head and gave Carly a cocky smile._

"_You want it on the floor," he asked._

"_No! Dean," she exclaimed as she playfully hit his chest. "Stop!"_

_He laughed and rolled off of her, "Just asking."_

_She laughed at him before rolling onto him, "Do you want it on the floor?"_

"_Where ever you want it, babe."_

_She smiled before kissing him hard on the lips._

Carly's face turned a shade of pink as Dean started to step closer to her.

"Austin told me your bedroom had a big bed," he said in her ear. Dean put one hand on each side of her waist before wrapping them around her completely. He pulled her to him.

"Is that true," he whispered.

"Dean," she scolded. "Stop. Austin is asleep in the other room."

"Even more a reason to head to your room. He might hear us in here."

Carly pushed him away from her, "No, Dean."

Carly started to walk out of the room and into her bedroom. Dean followed. He knew she wanted it as much as he did; otherwise he wouldn't have gotten to hold her.

"Carly," he said with a smile as he walked into her room. She was already locked in her bathroom.

"Stop, Dean," she said through the door – he could tell she was putting up a front.

"Fine, I'm leaving," he said. He walked toward the entrance to her door and closed it – him staying inside. He hid behind the dresser and waited for her to come out.

When she came out, she looked both ways as if deciding it was safe. As soon as she walked past the dresser, Dean jumped out and wrapped his hands around her waist. She leaned her back into him.

"I knew you were there," she said. "You always were a bad hider."

He smiled and started to kiss her neck.

"Dean, what if Austin finds us?"

"Worry about it then," he said as he turned her around to face him.

She looked up to his face before deciding that it would be okay. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard.


	4. Then tell me what’s wrong

**Austin Samuel Winchester**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter Four**

The next morning, Dean woke up early only to find he was the only one in the bed. Confused, he got out of bed and walked into the kitchen – after tossing on some boxers.

"Hi, Dean," Austin said from the living room. He was watching morning cartoons.

"Hey, dude. Where's your mom," Dean asked as he carefully tried to hide the fact that he was only wearing boxers from the four-year-old.

"Daddy's room," Austin answered, not even turning from the TV.

"Thanks bud," Dean said and walked back toward the guest room.

Dean opened the door carefully to find Carly going through the dresser's drawers.

"What's going on," he asked. Carly had changed into Dean's t-shirt and some of her night pants.

"Jeez," Carly said as she stood up, blankets in hand. "You scared me."

Dean noticed the look of pure worry on her face, "Is everything okay?"

Carly avoided his eyes as she answered, "Fine."

Dean gave her a skeptic look, "I call your bluff."

Carly smiled at the thought of the games they used to play.

"_Want to play a game," Dean asked as he sat in the living room of Carly's house._

"_What's that," she asked._

"_Bluff."_

_Carly gave him a funny look, "How do you play?"_

"_You sit across from each other and play a game of cards. Anything where you can cheat. If you try and lie, I'll say 'I call your bluff.' If I'm right, you have to take a piece of clothing off."_

_He gave her a seductive smile as she said, "What if I call your bluff?"_

"_Same thing."_

"_I'm gonna win, you know that, right?"_

_Dean nodded, "I was planning on it."_

"That's not funny," she said as she tried to brush past Dean.

"Then tell me what's wrong," he responded and stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"Chris called."

Dean got mad. Chris was her rapist, "Why? What'd he say?"

"He was coming to visit today," she said as she started to cry and leaned into Dean's chest for comfort.

"You have a restraining order, right?"

"He said he'd put a stop to that."

Dean cringed at the thought of someone hurting Carly, "Does he know about Austin?"

"He said he'd hurt him first."

"We're leaving," Dean said as he pushed Carly off his chest.

Carly nodded as Dean said, "Pack your stuff. I'll get mine and Austin's."

Carly nodded again and went to work.

Within a half hour, everyone was packed. Dean tossed the last bag in the back of the Impala as Carly locked the front door to the house. Austin was watching Dean as the elder shut the trunk.

"What tapes do you have," he asked.

"Led Zeppelin," Dean answered. "Why don't you go find it? Check the backseat."

Austin smiled and nodded as he went searching through the back of Dean's car.

Dean smiled as Carly came down toward him.

"Ready," he asked.

Carly nodded, "Thanks."

She gave him a sad smile and he kissed her on the forehead.

Austin saw this and shouted, "Mommy has a boyfriend!"

Carly and Dean smiled as Austin started to chant, "Mommy and Dean, sitting in a tree…"

Once in the car, Carly handed Dean the tape of choice from the backseat and told him, "Turn it up."

Dean smiled and did as he was told before pulling out of the driveway.

Little did either of the three know, Chris was watching from the next door neighbor's house. As he stepped over the neighbors' dead bodies, the thought that came to mind was: _What a foolish girl. Thinks she can run from me with another man. No one can run from me._


	5. I wanted to say thank you, privately

**Austin Samuel Winchester**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter Five**

Dean had driven fifty miles when Austin fell asleep. That was fifty miles filled with the boy screaming AC/DC and Led Zeppelin at the top of his lungs. Dean was hoping Austin would loose his voice after ten, but he had no luck in that.

"Dean, pull over," Carly said from the backseat.

Dean complied and edged the car to the road's side. "What's up," he asked as he glanced back at her.

Austin's head was lying on his mother's thigh, so Carly was trying to gently move her baby. "Outside," she whispered to Dean.

Dean gave her a nod and walked around to her door. He opened it just in time to see Carly lay Austin's head on his leather interior.

Carly got out and Dean stepped back, watching as she closed the door behind her.

"Booty call," Dean asked her.

"Something like that," Carly responded before grabbing the edges of Dean's coat. She leaned against the Impala and pulled Dean to her. "I wanted to say thank you, privately."

"Privately," Dean asked before bobbing his head slightly. "Does that mean what I think it does?"

"Am I going to do you in the woods," she asked, referring to the forest to Dean's back. "No."

"What's it mean?"

Carly shushed him and pulled him in for a kiss. When she pulled back, she said, "You've been great, Dean. Thanks."

Dean shrugged. "I've always been great."

Carly rolled her eyes and pulled him in again, for a slightly smaller kiss this time.

Soon they had to get on the road though. And so they took off, Black Sabbath playing gently.

But little did they know: Chris was watching. And so was someone else.


	6. I thought he was my son

**Austin Samuel Winchester**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter Six**

They had driven a good two hundred miles before deciding they'd be safe for the night. So Dean had told them to stay in the car while he checked them in the hotel.

And he was only gone a second. But apparently that was enough time for something to happen.

"Carly," Dean called as he walked back to the Impala. His car was the only one in the parking lot. "Austin?"

Upon getting no response, he checked the car. Nothing. But a drop of blood.

That was enough to send Dean in a frenzy.

"Damn it, Carly. Answer me," he shouted. "Austin!"

Dean scanned the area around the car. Nothing out of the normal. Except over in the corner. There was a man pushing a woman into one of the hotel rooms. He caught a glimpse of the woman's face. It was Carly - no doubt about it.

Dean resisted the urge to run and knock the crap out of the guy. Instead, he opened the trunk, punched in the code to the weapon's locker, and grabbed his gun. He hadn't been carrying it on him because he'd let his guard down. I mean who would've thought that someone would try and kill his… girlfriend? ex-girlfriend? and his son.

Dean sprinted up the stairs to the second floor of the hotel, located the room, and kicked it open.

Not so smart. The man who had taken Carly and Austin was standing there, waiting for Dean.

He had dark black hair and shining blue eyes. If one didn't know better, you could easily say they were the eyes of an angel. The man had one arm around Carly's neck and the other held a gun to her head.

"Nice of you to join us," he said.

"Chris," Dean muttered, not dropping his raised gun.

"I take it you're Austin's daddy? Hmmm… Funny, Carly. See I thought I put my seed into you. I thought he was my son. At least that's what you told me, didn't you," Chris asked while tightening his grip.

While he rambled, Dean tried to find a place, any place, to blow a hole into this guy. But the dude was using Carly as a shield.

"Didn't you," Chris asked, angered. He shook Carly a little. She whimpered.

"Tell me, now," he almost yelled. "Tell Winchester the truth."

"Yes," she whispered and more tears began to roll down her face.

"See," Chris asked while looking at Dean. "I'm Austin's daddy. Not you. You're just an excuse."

Austin. Where the hell was Austin? "What'd you do with him," Dean asked, his voice leaving no room for argument.

"Austin told me he liked to swim. Maybe when his body goes limp, he'll stop the flailing he did."

Dean's eyes narrowed. Did Chris have time to hurt Austin?

"He's in the bathroom, Dean," Carly shouted.

"Shut it," Chris responded and pushed the gun closer to her temple.

"Carly," Dean said in a soothing voice. "Remember when we…" He didn't really want to say it because it kind of showed a sensitive side to Dean Winchester. But he had to. There was no other option right now. Lives were in the balance. "When we danced that night your mother got hurt."

Carly remembered.

_Carly's mom had just left to get the pizza dinner that the three of them were to enjoy, leaving Carly and Dean alone in the house._

"_So what do you want to do," Carly asked her boyfriend who was sitting on the couch across from her seat in the lounge chair._

_He gave her a wink and started to get up, but she stopped him. "Dean! My mom will be back soon!"_

_Dean sighed, "Alright then."_

"_Want to learn a dance?"_

_Dean wrinkled his eyebrows. "A dance?"_

"_Yes, Dean." Her boyfriend shrugged and stood up._

"_How?"_

"_Here," Carly said and walked over to him._

_She showed him five steps of the ten step dance when they got the call. Carly's mother had been in a car crash. They were needed at the hospital._

"Step three," Dean said. And Carly knew. Step three was a jump to the side. "On three."

Carly nodded as Dean counted down. "One… two…"

"What are you doing," Chris hissed. "Stop!"

"Three…" Carly jumped and Dean managed a shot right to Chris' heart. Death was instant.

As the limp body of Chris fell to the floor, Carly's sagged into Dean.

He put his arms around her and pushed her closer as she stifled a sob.

"Where's Austin," he asked. She looked up at him with terror in her eyes.

"In the bath."

Dean shooed Carly off him, walked over to the bathroom door, and with one loud **bang** kicked it open.

He looked to the right and then to the left, laying his eyes on his son. Austin's hands were bound behind his back with duck tape. His eyes were shut and the boy's wet hair and clothes hung to him tightly. There was a gag in his mouth.

He didn't stand a chance.

Dean dropped the gun that was still in his hand – which wasn't too smart as it could've gone off, but didn't. He knelt next to the tub, grabbed his son's body, and put Austin in his lap.

"Dean," Carly shrieked when she saw her son. Carly got on the floor next to the Winchesters. She cupped her son's face with her hand. "Baby, please wake up. Honey, please."

Dean's mind kicked in and he laid Austin on the floor, starting CPR.

Nothing.

Nothing.

Nothing.

Gasp.

Austin gasped for air before coughing up some water.

"Austin," Carly said before breaking down in tears. She pulled her son toward her and away from Dean. "Baby, it's okay."

Dean sat back, shocked. Maybe he shouldn't be here. Maybe all this was because of him.


	7. Winchesters never lie

**Austin Samuel Winchester**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter Seven**

Dean had cleaned Carly, Austin, and himself up before hitting the road again. They weren't safe here. He knew it.

Carly had put Austin in the backseat and wrapped him up so he'd be warm. The poor kid was still in his wet clothes. Carly had decided to sit up front because she knew Dean and her had to talk. It was inevitable.

When Austin fell asleep, Carly waited ten minutes to make sure Austin wouldn't hear their talk.

One, two, three, four. Maybe he would dismiss what that man had said.

Five, six, seven, eight. How was she supposed to tell Dean? The dude was lying about some things. But that man… he told part of the truth.

Nine, ten. Here went nothing.

"Dean," she said softly.

"What," he replied, not even taking his eyes off the road.

"That man… what he said…"

"Chris is Austin's dad? That? I send money, I talk to the kid, I want to be his dad," Dean said. As soon as the last words left his mouth, he regretted it. He shouldn't have said that. It was true. But he shouldn't have. It meant that he was fessing up to something… to wanting something… something that he could never have. "Just leave me alone."

"I'm not going to let you fume, Dean," she said. "You need to talk about it. We need to talk about it."

"Not now."

"Yes now!"

"What do you want to talk about? The fact that Chris is Austin's dad? That you tricked me? Hmmm? That it?"

By now, Carly had a tear running down her cheek. Dean glanced at her and took notice.

He sighed and looked back to the road. "I'm sorry."

"No. You're right. I should've told you. That man… he- he-"

"That man? You mean Chris?"

"Dean, that wasn't Chris."

Dean blinked in surprise. Of course, he'd never seen Chris before… he just assumed that was Chris. The way the guy talked. It just sounded… so Chris-ish. "That wasn't Chris?"

"No, baby. I don't know who he was."

Dean ignored her nickname for him and got lost in thought. Who was the man then? Was he working with Chris?

And what the hell was going on? Since when did rapists get out of jail and the victim not be notified?

"Dean, you are Austin's dad. I just… I just didn't want to get him angry. I-"

"Forget it. I know what and why you did it," he said. That was a little out of his norm… but… the situation itself was a little out of its norm.

Dean pulled into a gas station. He needed to fill-up. He parked and got out, working the self-serve.

Dean stepped back, waiting for the car to load with gas. And when he did, he noticed Carly. She had gotten out of the car and walked around to his side.

She stood in front of him. "Dean."

"Carly."

She took a deep breath. "You're Austin's dad. I promise. I wouldn't lie."

"Good," Dean said seriously. "Know what else?"

"What?"

"I'm going to kiss you. I promise. I wouldn't lie."

"Good," she said with a smile before helping him with the kiss.

He pulled away with a grin. "Winchesters never lie."

"No," she said. "They don't."

* * *

Not sure if you caught the last line or not. Carly claimed to be 'Ms. Winchester' in the beginning chapters. (As in, she's telling Dean the truth.) 


	8. Mommy said so

**Austin Samuel Winchester**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter Eight**

Dean, Carly, and Austin were on their way to Stanford – to Sam's - but had to stop. Seriously? Who wanted to go cross-country after the day they had? So they pulled into a hotel.

And this time, all of them went inside to check-in.

They had been there an hour. Carly refused to give Austin a bath, so he whined and cried until Dean agreed to do it. After he had taken one, Carly went in. While she was in there, Austin had a lot of talking to do.

"Why was Mommy sad I went to sleep?"

"She thought you were hurt, bud. She didn't want you to get hurt," Dean said as he finished salting the windows and doors – just in case this whole problem was because of him. He then went on to put a ring around the two beds.

"Oh." Silence. "Are you going to be my new Daddy?"

Dean stopped the circle and looked up to the boy. Austin was wearing Power Ranger nightclothes and held a big dog in his arms – Scooby or something another. His legs were covered by the green comforter.

"Why do you say that?"

"Everybody needs a daddy," the young Winchester said. "Mommy said so."

"Oh." Dean nodded. "We'll ask your Mom about that over breakfast."

"Okay." Silence. "Do you have a daddy?"

Dean shook his head at Austin's innocence, smiled, and nodded. "I have a daddy and a little brother."

"Really?" Austin's eyes light up. "Mommy said I can't have a little brother until my Daddy comes back. But I don't really want him to come back."

"Why," Dean asked, trying to focus on finishing the salt circle and not let the boy's comment hurt him at the same time.

"Cause you have to leave then. And I like you. You're cool."

Dean smiled. So the boy did like his Dad. "What else does your Mom say about your Dad?"

"He's a Superhero. He fights evil guys like the Red Ranger," Austin said, pointing to his shirt.

Dean nodded as the boy continued, "He likes LZ."

"LZ," Dean asked as he put the salt away and stood back to admire the salt ring.

"Led Zeppleine."

"You mean Led Zeppelin?"

"Yeah," Austin said. "And he has a really cool car."

Dean smirked. Carly would think that.

"_This is your car," Carly asked._

_Carly and Dean had just gone to bar where she had gotten more than her helping of beers._

"_No," Dean said, shuddering at the thought of owning a mini-van. "This is." He patted the trunk of the Impala._

"_Sweet ride."_

"_Thanks."_

"_Wanna fool around in the backseat?"_

"_I don't use her for that."_

"_Want to drive to a hotel and fool around there," she persisted. Apparently, she was a hormonal drunk._

"_Next time. Let's take you home for now."_

_Carly smiled at him. "That's what I like about you, Deany-boy."_

"_What's that?"_

"_You care."_

"_Who said I wasn't going to do you at your place?"_

_Carly rolled her eyes and none too gracefully fell onto her boyfriend. "You wouldn't."_

"_Caught," he admitted._

_Carly smiled. "I knew it."_

"_You knew it."_

"_Dean?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_You've got a really cool car."_

Carly's voice broke Dean out of his thoughts. "And what'd we say was the best part about Daddy?"

Austin smiled before turning to Dean. "He loves me."


	9. I want him to know his Dad

**Austin Samuel Winchester**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter Nine**

"Yup," Carly confirmed. "Daddy loves you."

Dean let this process before he smiled. He actually smiled. "I'm sure your Daddy does love you, Aust."

Austin smiled before starting to yawn. This broke Carly out of her trance, "Honey, I think it's time for bed." She stepped over the salt circle – knowing exactly what they're used for – and sat on the bed next to Austin. "Say good-night to Dean."

Austin leaned forward to get Dean within eyesight. "Night, Dean."

"Night, buddy," Dean said before looking at Carly. She smiled at him. "I'm going to take a shower," he told her, seeing as how he was the only un-showered one in the room.

Carly nodded and turned back to her… their son to finish getting him ready for bed.

Dean disappeared into the bathroom. He didn't want to pressure Carly into picking a bed. They had slept together, but that didn't mean anything. She could very well be too upset about today.

Dean stripped his clothes before getting in the hot shower.

The water ran down him for a good five minutes before he heard the bathroom door open and close. He smirked as he watched Carly's outline, through the shower curtain, strip her clothes.

"Couldn't stay away," he asked as he felt her climb in behind him.

"Don't talk, Dean," she told him as he turned around. "I need to say some things."

He wrapped his arms around her waist before nodding, "Alright."

She leaned into his chest. "I'm really sorry for dragging you into this. You shouldn't have to stay... And thank you for saving Austin. I don't know what I'd do without him. … Dean, I think we should tell him."

He needed to tell her something too. "I would rather be here than a strip club, Carly." He could tell she was rolling her eyes. "And I wasn't going to let Austin get hurt – you know that."

"What about telling him?"

"That's up to you."

She smiled. "I want him to know his Dad."

He was smiling so wide, he was so happy… he doesn't remember being like this with anyone else. He was just so… so… adjectives couldn't even begin to hit it.

"Come here," she whispered and brought his head down to meet hers. They kissed before she pulled apart long enough to ask, "Austin's safe in there, right?"

"Salt lines are up."

She smiled and kissed him again, slipping her tongue inside to his eagerly awaiting one. He always did like when she took control.

Soon he had her back against the wall as he held her up. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and they were both trying to stay quiet because of Austin in the next room.

When he was just about to spill, he let something slip. Something he knew he shouldn't have. Because if you're a hunter, you keep quiet about your emotions and you never say those three words. Ever. But he let them slip in the heat of the moment. And if you asked him if he would take them back, he would answer 'no' without hesitation, without falter.

"God, I love you, Carly."


	10. Now can I have a baby brother?

**Austin Samuel Winchester**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

Just a reminder that in Family Secrets (which this story is based off of), Dean calls Carly and Austin to talk to them every now and then._  
_

**Chapter Ten**

Later that night, Dean climbed into bed next to Carly. He gently put his arm around her waist and she turned to him. She brought her body as close as possible next to his.

She was silent for a few seconds, before speaking, "Do you mean it?"

"Mean what," he asked, eyes closed.

"What you said in there," she whispered, trying not to wake Austin in the other bed. He wouldn't answer for a second. "Dean, do you," she tried, full of hope.

"Winchesters never lie," he answered before pulling her closer into her chest.

She smiled. That was a yes. "I still love you, Dean."

"Good to know, Car."

And they drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Dean was dressed and packing their bags before Carly even awoke. She sat up in bed and watched her ex-boyfriend? boyfriend? packing their bags.

"Morning," she said.

He looked up from what he was doing and smiled. "Morning."

"Come here," she practically purred.

Dean glanced at Austin. He was still asleep. Good.

Dean dropped the bags and came over. He slid into place, sitting on the bed next to her, before locking lips with Carly.

She smiled and welcomed him.

"Mommy has a boyfriend," came a little voice. Dean pulled back a little, still not sure about how much whole 'kissing in front of the kid' thing would hurt Austin later on.

Austin jumped on Carly and Dean's bed before screaming at the top of his lungs, "Mommy and Dean sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g…"

"Austin," Carly scolded. "Austin, sit before you hurt yourself."

Austin grudgingly complied. "Sorry."

Carly glanced at Dean who was watching his son. "Sweetie, Dean and I want to tell you something."

Dean glanced at Carly, nervous, as Austin asked, "What, Dean?"

"Bud," Dean started. He wasn't sure how to say it. "Um… I'm your-"

"You're my Daddy," Austin said before getting up and starting to jump again. "I knew you were! Mommy liked you so much. And you sound funny, like that guy on the telephone!"

Dean smiled as Austin jumped into the elder, wrapping his little arms around Dean's neck. Dean positioned Austin in his lap.

"Now can I have a baby brother," Austin asked with excitement. "Please, Daddy?"

Dean glanced at Carly, unsure of what to say.

"Austin," Carly answered for Dean. "We'll see. Now go get changed so we can leave again."

Austin groaned before hopping off Dean and searching through his bag for something 'cool'.

"We'll see," Dean whisper asked Carly who was still half under the covers.

"Later, Dean," she told him before going to help Austin.


	11. Now we’re here

**Austin Samuel Winchester**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter Eleven**

Dean, Carly, and Austin had just gotten to Stanford. After looking Sammy up and driving there, they decided what to do from the safety of the car. Rather, Dean tried to figure out a way to visit without making Sammy mad.

"Dean, are we going in or camping in the car," Carly asked with a smile. She didn't know about the fight Dean and Sam had before the youngest left.

Dean took a deep breath. "Let's go."

Dean got out of the car and picked up the sleeping Austin – hey, it was a six hour ride from the previous night's hotel and a kid can't stay awake that long – while Carly walked around to his side.

She rubbed a hand on their son's back before kissing Dean on the lips. He smiled and started to walk inside, Carly close behind him.

Once they got inside, Carly smiled at Dean before knocking on the door.

"Jess, could you get that," was heard from the other side of the door.

A second later the door opened to a blonde haired girl. Immediately, she recognized the man from Sam's pictures: Dean. "Sam," she said.

Her boyfriend came up from behind her. "Dean," he said in a voice that sounded both relieved and worried at the same time. "What are you- Who's this?" He had just noticed Carly and Austin.

"It's a long story, man," Dean told him. "But first, we need to talk."

Sam noticed the tone in his older brother's face. "Yeah; put the kid in here."

Sam and Jess welcomed Dean's 'family'. Austin was laid on the couch and Carly was taken by Jess into the kitchen.

Dean brought Sam out into the hall. "Who are they?"

"Carly and Austin," Dean said with a smile. Sam gave him an expression that said 'continue'. Dean did his trademark 'eye roll' (A/N: I'm talking about the one where he looks away from you, looks somewhere else, then finally looks toward you – all serious. Lol.). "She's my ex and he's our kid."

Sam retorted, "The only one?" Dean shot him a look. "And since when do you just pay a visit to your ex and decide to show up with her?"

"Sam, later. Listen - Carly's in trouble." Sam looked at him expectantly. "I think part of it maybe my fault." Sam waited for a continuation. "I think some part of it maybe supernatural. Ya know, the boogeyman in the closet? The vampire that sucks your blood?"

Sam's empathy kicked in. "Start from the beginning," he said soothingly because Dean had started with his 'god, help me' look.

"I went to visit her and Austin. The next morning Chris called."

"Chris?"

"Her rapist." Sam's mouth formed an 'oh'. "He said he was going to hurt them. We ran. I left them in the car while I checked us in a hotel. One second, Sam. One." Dean shook his head as if he had done something terribly wrong. "Something got to them. I think it was our kinda gig. It almost killed Austin." Dean looked hopeless. "I got them, wasted that… thing, and we went to another place. Stayed the night. Now we're here." It took a lot for Dean to admit the last sentence. "I need your help."

While the boys were talking, so were the girls.

Jess placed a cup of water in front of Carly. "How do you know Dean?"

Carly thanked the blonde before telling their story. "We dated a long time ago. I got pregnant and he left with his father for a job." Jess couldn't help but wonder: what type of job would make Dean leave? From what Sam had told her, Dean attacked tough, but inside it seemed he almost wanted the same things Sam did. "I had Austin. Dean came back to visit for a few days."

"So why come to this neck of the woods," Jess said with a smile.

Carly wasn't sure how much Jess knew, so she stuck to the basics. "He's protecting me from my rapist." But she knew all too well: Dean thought it was his fault. She had seen it in the way he sent glances at her during the car ride. She knew he was at ease when they were in the safety of a salt ring. She also knew he was scared when they were in open area. But she knew he thought something supernatural was going on.

And that scared her too.


	12. The feeling’s mutual

**Austin Samuel Winchester**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter Twelve**

About thirty minutes later, after the women had gotten acquainted and the men had decided on what to do, all decided to turn in early.

It had been a long day.

"Dean's on the couch," Sam said, walking in the living room with everyone else. He had brought in extra blankets and a pillow. "Carly and Austin can have the guest room."

Jess stood up to help her boyfriend, but Carly stopped their plans. "Dean can share the bed with me. If you don't mind of course," she said, glancing at Dean.

"No objections," Dean said, hands in the air.

Sam shook his head. "Your funeral," he joked.

Carly smiled before turning to Austin, who was sleeping peacefully on the couch. "Dean," she asked. "Do you mind?"

Dean smiled. "If I get something lat-"

"Carly," Sam said with a smile. "I don't want you to have to go through that. I'll get him for you."

Carly smiled at Sam who went for Austin, but Dean got there first. "Dude, he's my kid. Back off," he joked.

Dean picked up the boy and positioned him on his chest before looking at the other three adults. "Stop staring," Dean complained. "Haven't you ever seen a dad pick up his kid before?"

Carly walked over to her… boyfriend? and smiled at him before walking with him into their bedroom. "Night guys," she called.

"Night," Sam and Jess returned in unison.

Jess smiled and looked up at her boyfriend. "Jinx," she said with a smile.

"Hey," Sam complained. "Not fair."

"You can't talk, darling," she said with a smile. "So I can call you whatever I want, baby." She was teasing him to the max and he knew it. "So, sweetie pie, how was your day? Oh, that's right, honey: you can't talk." He shot her a look. "Maybe if you please me, I'll just happen to say your name…"

Sam took the clue and picked her up, heading for their bedroom.

Meanwhile, Dean gently laid Austin down on the bed in the guest room. Carly made a comfortable makeshift bed, with the sleeping bag Jess had provided, for Austin on the floor. Dean set to changing the boy into night clothes.

Once all was said and done, Austin lay sleeping soundly on the floor.

"He's cute," Carly commented.

"He looks like you," Dean replied.

"Is that an indirect compliment," Carly asked with a smile.

"I think it was." She leaned up and kissed him.

When she pulled away, she walked to her luggage. Grabbing a shirt and night pants, she walked over to the bathroom door. "Joining me?"

Dean grabbed boxers and followed her. What kind of question was that?

When he got in there, she was already in the hot shower. He shed his clothes and got in behind her. He ran his hands down her arms to overlap her hands as he kissed her neck.

"Dean," she asked, freeing one hand only to use it to play in his hair.

"Mmhh," he mumbled, still kissing her neck.

"What do you think is after us?" That stopped him. He pulled his mouth and hands away from her.

"We're running from a human, Car. A dangerous one. That's all," he said.

She turned around to face him. "I can read you better than that. You think it has something to do with your job."

"No. I don't."

"Dean…"

"Carly, there's nothing after you except a lousy excuse for a human. I promise, okay?"

Carly watched his eyes. They seemed to be telling the truth, but that was the thing about Dean Winchester. He was a con-artist.

"Okay," she said.

Dean nodded. "Come here." He wrapped his arms around her before taking her by surprise. He pushed her back and gave her a dancing kiss (A/N: He held her back and dipped her while kissing.). Since the shower was only so big, Dean had dipped their heads so water was descending upon them.

When he pulled her up for breath, she whispered, "I love you, Dean."

"The feeling's mutual," he replied before kissing her again.


	13. Can I have eggs?

**Austin Samuel Winchester**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter Thirteen**

"How's pancakes, buddy," Dean asked his son in the kitchen. The pair had woken up early to make breakfast for 'Mommy', Sam, and Jess.

"Can I have eggs," he asked innocently.

"Uh," Dean started. "Can you keep a secret?" The elder put his son in a seat at the kitchen table.

"Yup," Austin nodded with a smile.

"I don't know how to make eggs." It was true. Dean could cook pancakes and birthday cakes and any other cake, but no eggs. Austin giggled. "Hey!"

"I can make eggs," Jessica said from the doorway. Dean and Austin looked up. They hadn't realized she'd been standing there.

"Daddy," Austin whined. The boy hadn't met Jessica or Sam since he had slept all through last night. Austin hopped off the seat and grabbed Dean's leg.

"It's alright," Dean said as he picked Austin up. "This is Aunt Jess." Austin looked at his new found… Aunt Jess. She was strange. He wasn't sure he liked her yet.

While Austin debated on his new 'friend', Jess smiled at Dean. She had an unofficial nephew.

"You'll make me eggs," Austin asked her. Jess nodded. "Can I help?" Jess nodded. Austin squirmed in Dean's grasp so he could get to the part where he cracks the eggs. He loved that part. "I'll crack 'em!"

Jess laughed as she got the eggs from the fridge. She helped situate Austin on the countertop next to her before grabbing a bowl from the shelf behind him.

While Austin and Jess made eggs, Dean sat in the chair that Austin had just vacated.

He could tell Jessica fit into Sammy's lifestyle. She was normal. The kind of normal Sam craved. Dean decided she was right for Sammy – no ifs, ands, or buts, about it.

"Hey," came a soft voice from behind him. It was Carly. Dean was absolutely sure. A hand ran down his shirt clad chest while she nipped on his earlobe. "I didn't know where you went," she whispered.

He managed to grab her waist and pull her into his lap. "I wouldn't have gone far."

She smiled. "I know."

Austin broke their trance. "Mommy," he shouted. "Aunt Jess makes eggs!"

Carly replied, "Are they better than Daddy's?" She knew very well that Dean couldn't make eggs and if he tried, they ended up in the garbage.

_Carly went to get out of bed._

_Dean had stayed at her house that night because they had gone out for dinner. That and it was Carly's birthday._

"_Where are you going," he asked as he pulled her closer so she couldn't get away._

"_Making breakfast," she said, relaxing into his chest after a few seconds._

_Dean rolled his eyes. "No, you're not."_

"_Who's making it? The maid?"_

"_I'll make it." He got out of the bed and tossed on some boxers. "Your mom's not home, right?"_

_Carly shook her head 'no'. "What are you going to make?"_

"_Pancakes and bacon."_

"_Could you make eggs?"_

_Dean thought about it for a second. "Sure."_

_Thirty minutes later, the fire alarm was going off from all the smoke in the kitchen. Dean and Carly were sitting on the floor, leaning against the cabinets, laughing._

"_I thought you could make them," Carly laughed._

"_Pancakes. Not eggs."_

_She smiled. "You're so not cooking again."_

"_Only in the bedroom."_

_Carly rolled her eyes. "Not even there."_

_Dean raised an eyebrow. "Wanna bet?" He stood up and after a few seconds, was holding Carly in his arms, bringing her to her bedroom._

"Daddy can't make eggs," Austin said.

"Hey! That was a secret," Dean teased the youngest Winchester.

Austin giggled. "Oops."


	14. We don’t need to

**Austin Samuel Winchester**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Dean," Carly called from the guest bathroom. She had decided to take an actual shower – her and Dean hadn't exactly taken a _shower_ shower the night before – while Sam and Jess watched Austin for them.

"Yeah," he responded from the guest room as he slipped on a black t-shirt and threw a button-up over it.

"Can you grab my jeans?" Dean located them before walking into the bathroom to meet a half-dressed woman. Carly went to grab her jeans, but Dean pulled them out of her reach. Realizing what he was doing, she rolled her eyes. "You want a kiss?"

He nodded with a smile. She gave him a lingering kiss before being handed her jeans.

Dean leaned against the wall as he watched his girlfriend – he had decided they _were_ involved – slip into her jeans.

She noticed he was watching her and commented, "Like what you see?"

"You have no idea," he smirked.

She went over to him and ran her hands up his chest. "I think I do." She gave him a small kiss.

Dean smirked and slid his hands around her waist. "What do you want to do today?"

"I don't know."

"We could take Austin to the fair. It's the next town over." Carly looked a little unsure. I mean, it was _her_ rapist who was on the loose. "We don't need to," Dean added when he saw her look. "We can stay here or go out for lunch or… Sorry."

"No," Carly. "We'll go."

"Carly," Dean groaned a little. "We don't-"

"I want us to do things as a _family_, Dean. We're going."

"You're sure?" He was hesitant. He knew why she didn't want to really go.

"Yeah." She smiled. "Sam and Jess can come."

"Okay." He smiled before she gave him a little kiss and went into the other room to throw on shoes.

But she wasn't fooling him. She was scared.

And he wasn't fooling her. He was scared too.


	15. Want to win some prizes?

**Austin Samuel Winchester**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter Fifteen**

Carly and Dean had gotten Austin ready before grabbing Sam and Jess for the fair.

"Dea- Daddy," Austin called, running up to his father. The younger was still getting used to the name change. "Did you see us?" He pointed up to the top of the Ferris wheel, where he and Carly were only seconds before.

"Yeah," Dean said and swooped his son into his arms. "You were higher than…" He racked his brain for a super hero. "Sailor Moon."

"Who?" Apparently, Sailor Moon was a little bit before his time.

"No one, bud," Dean answered. "Want to win some prizes?"

"Prizes?" Austin's eyes lit up.

"Yeah," Dean answered as she shared a knowing glance with Carly who had just caught up with them.

She knew he was good at winning prizes.

"_I think you're lying," Carly told her boyfriend of two months._

_They had gone to the carnival where Dean had promptly told her he could win the biggest teddy bear out there. For her._

_She figured he was over judging himself like most men tend to do._

"_Yeah? Let's bet on it," he tried. He smirked and slid his hands in her coat and around her waist. "If I can win you that teddy bear on the first shot, you owe me a little something tonight."_

"_Alright," she said and put her hands on his shirt covered chest. "But if you can't, you take me for dinner and a movie tonight without a sleepover."_

_He smirked. "Deal."_

_Guess who won?_

_Dean._

"Come on," Sam groaned playfully. He and Jess had been standing next to them. Sam and his girlfriend were holding hands. Austin had thought that was funny. You only hold hands with girls when the teacher made you cross the street. "Prizes?"

"Uncle Sammy," Dean said with a smirk. "Just because you'd loose if you played me, doesn't mean you shouldn't try. Right, Austin?" Austin looked at his daddy. The youngest hadn't exactly understood. "Don't you think Uncle Sammy should play too?"

Austin nodded. "Yeah!"

Sam laughed. "Austin, I really don't want to hurt you're Dad's feelings by beating him."

Austin laughed. "Daddy! Uncle Sammy's gonna beat you!"

"You wish, little brother," Dean told the Winchester.

"You're on," Sam said, freeing his hand from Jess's.

Dean put Austin on the ground before grabbing his son's hand. "Let's go, _Uncle Sammy_."

The Winchester men ran ahead to play the games – which came _all _**too** _easy_ for a hunter – while Jess and Carly walked behind them. "Who do you think will win," Carly asked.

"I think Sam will let Dean win so he can impress Austin," she responded with a smile.

"I thought Dean would let Sam win to show Austin his uncle's cool." Both women laughed. "They're definitely related."

Jess smiled. "One hundred percent."

* * *

Hehehe. Couldn't resist. Dean taught Austin to call Sam _Uncle Sammy_. Imagine how annoyed Sam is. 


	16. Chris

**Austin Samuel Winchester**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

This story hasn't been dedicated, but I've decided to dedicate it to my Law & Order: SVU obsessed friend, Nicole (SVUFAN1). She is totally into the whole 'rape victim counseling'. So seeing as how Carly was raped, it seems fitting to dedicate it to Nicole. :)

Enjoy!

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Here you go," Carly said as she handed the sleeping Austin off to Sam.

They had all just gotten home from the fair and dinner.

Carly, now freed of her son, got out of the car followed by Jessica. Sam started to walk toward the apartment with Jess right next to him and Austin in his arms.

Carly went to the trunk where Dean was standing, ready take the day's winnings – a large Scooby-Doo prize, three small animals in assorted colors, and two teddy bears that were larger than Austin – out. He noticed Carly lean against the Impala, so he let the stuffed animals fall back into the trunk.

"Yes," he asked in a sing-song voice as he rearranged himself so he was in front of her, arm on either side of her, pinning her to the car.

She smiled and picked up his right hand. "You still wear the ring?"

"Why wouldn't I," he asked with a smile as he watched her examine the ring on his finger.

"_I want to show everyone you're mine," Carly said with a smile as she slid a plain, silver band on Dean's right hand's ring finger._

_He gave a small laugh as he flipped them over in bed. She had been on top of him, but he wanted to be on top for a second. His necklace dangled down toward her. "Trust me: everyone knows I'm yours."_

"_How's that," she asked as she used one hand to gently grab his necklace._

"_You haven't seen the t-shirts I ordered? The ones that say 'Carly's Property' on them," he smirked. She laughed. He came down gently and pressed their lips together before pulling back. "Everyone knows I'm yours, Car."_

"_And how's that, Dean?"_

"_Because I tell them."_

_She smiled, pulled on his chain, and brought him down for a kiss. "Now you don't need to."_

"_I still will."_

"I don't know." She gave a small shrug. "We broke up?"

"Didn't matter. I still wore it."

She smiled at her boyfriend before fishing out the necklace he had given her from underneath the neckline of her shirt. "Me too."

"_Hey, Carly," Dean called into the house as he shut the front door._

_He had just gotten to her house to pick her up for a date. They were going to a fancy restaurant._

"_In here," she called from her bedroom. Dean walked in but had to stop when he saw her. She was wearing a red dress that she knew Dean would like. It was just short enough for him to enjoy, but not short enough for others to. She had heels on and her brown hair was done up – her mother had done it for her, she would later reveal. She was looking through her jewelry for a necklace to wear with the gold pearl earrings she had on. She looked at him when he came in and frowned. "You don't like it?"_

"_No," Dean said as he blinked out of the ogling phase and into his normal self. "I love it." He came in, put his arms around her waist and his chin on her shoulder, breathed in the scent that matched her perfectly, and stared at them in the mirror. "I have a necklace for you to wear with it."_

"_Really," she asked with excitement._

"_Yeah." He smiled and released her as he took out the box. She hopped up onto the dresser and watched as he took it out._

_It was a gold chain with a gold, circular medallion. One side held an engraved 'D' and the other an engraved 'C'. Both sides had decorations on the side – intertwined roses to be exact._

_He put it around her neck and hooked it in the back._

_She gently put her hand to it. "It's beautiful, Dean."_

_He smiled. "Now everyone knows you're mine."_

"_I tell them anyway."_

Dean leaned down and captured Carly's lips with his. One hand slid up her arm only to be placed on the side of her face while the other wrapped around her back and pulled her to him. Carly's hands remained on his chest.

"Are you thinking about me, Carly," a voice taunted.

Carly pulled away from Dean and cringed.

"Chris," she whispered.


	17. Leave them out of it

**Austin Samuel Winchester**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Don't move," Dean whispered to Carly.

She nodded, obviously terrified.

Dean gave her forehead a small kiss to signal that it would all be okay. But it didn't work. Carly cringed. Chris had won. He'd screwed up almost all the progress Carly made to get over the rape.

"Chris, right," Dean asked the man who was standing there with a smirk, watching the couple. He dropped his hold on Carly and took a step toward Chris.

"I guess my name gets around," Chris smirked. "Was it on her lips when you conceived Austin?"

Dean made a fist. This guy had no right being here. No right saying that. Absolutely no right. And if he ticked Dean off enough, then maybe, just maybe, Dean might resort to wasting this piece of garbage of a human.

"Let's keep this between you and me," Dean offered. "Leave them out of it."

Chris pretended to weigh his options. "Actually, I think we should leave you out of it. This is between Carly and I."

"Not any more."

Chris laughed. "Winchester thinks he can protect them. Good luck on that one."

"You have one second to leave."

"Or what?"

"Oops," Dean said, ready to pounce. "Second's over."

Dean jumped toward the man. They both ended up on the ground, Dean on top. He got two punches in before Chris managed to flip them. Chris got several good punches in.

By now, Chris had a bloodied up lip and Dean's nose was bleeding.

Dean flipped them again but didn't manage any punches as Chris had already pulled some movie-like move and slithered out from under Dean. Chris was starting to stand up when Dean caught on to what had happened. The Winchester quickly scrambled up. Just as he was about to stand to his full height, Chris came over and kicked Dean in the face.

As Dean grabbed his nose – which he was sure was broken now – Chris did another kick, this time to Dean's stomach.

Dean doubled over in pain.

Chris took his opportunity and pushed Dean so he was lying on the ground. With a leg on each side of Dean, Chris took out a pocket knife and flipped it open. He pushed dangerously on Dean's airway with his hand as he admired the knife.

"Guess that second is up, huh," Chris rhetorically asked as he smirked and watched the knife. "Don't worry. I'll take good care of Carly and Austin for you. I've already picked out the burial grounds."

"Dean," Carly called and started running toward them. She had just begun to look as she couldn't bear it before. Chris was her rapist. He had ruined her life until Dean had come into it. Now everything in the world she held onto, everything good, might be taken away with a swipe of a knife.

Chris smiled at her manically. Dean used the hand which was not trying to get Chris' hand off his airway to shoo Carly off. The Winchester knew that if she got close enough, Chris wouldn't hesitate to kill her.

A gunshot rang out.

The bullet hit Chris in the head. His face turned to shock as the knife dropped to the side of the two men, harmlessly. Chris fell the opposite way, off of Dean.

Dean scrambled away just as Carly knelt down next to him.

"Dean," she breathed before crying into his chest. He put his arms around her as he looked up to the gunman.

Sam.


	18. It’s filled with rock salt

**Austin Samuel Winchester**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Sammy," Dean asked. Had Sam just killed a human being? No. He would never. Sam was uneasy about killing demons. He wouldn't hurt a human. Hell, he wouldn't hurt a fly unless it was possessed. "Where'd you get that gun?"

Sam swallowed hard as he turned from the man – if you could call him that – to his brother and his brother's girlfriend. "Your duffle bag in the bedroom. I saw you out here. And you normally keep a gun in your duffle, so I just…"

"Thank God," Dean said as he hugged Carly tighter.

"What," Sam asked, putting the revolver's safety lock on.

"It's filled with rock salt."

"Rock salt?" Had Sam missed that much when he went to school?

"Rock salt. Doesn't kill the ghosts, but it'll sure repel them."

So Sam hadn't killed a human. That was a blessing and a curse.

Carly's rapist was still alive. He still posed a threat to them all. But Sam wasn't a murder either.

"Where's Austin and Jess," Dean asked.

"Apartment. I told her to lock the doors until I came back."

"Go get them," Dean instructed before pushing Carly away from him gently. "It's almost over okay," he told her gently as Sam went back into the apartment. "I'm gonna tie him up and we'll call the cops." Carly nodded through her tears. "Austin's coming out, so you might wanna cheer up. You'll scare him with the alligator tears."

Carly smacked Dean's chest playfully as a smile came out of her. "I don't cry alligator tears, Dean."

"Yes, you do."

"Shut up," she said, a laughter spilling forth.

Dean smiled. "Come on." He helped his girlfriend up before picking up the knife that Chris had attempted to use.

This they could fix.

But that wasn't the case for the supernatural being that watched them from the apartment building.

* * *

Hey guys. I'm thinking about doing a sequel to this story (this one is far from over), so just let me know if you want it! I'll need at least **five** PMs/reviews saying you'd like one by chapter twenty. 

If you don't want one or I don't get at least **five** PMs/reviews (average per chapter right now is four), then I'll take the story and go a totally different way.

So it's up to you!

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	19. Take her for a weekend

**Austin Samuel Winchester**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter Nineteen**

Dean had found some rope in the trunk and tied Chris up just as Sam came out with Austin and Jess. Austin had run to his mother asking why she was crying and trying to make her tears go away. Jess had followed him over so she could comfort Carly. Sam, on the other hand, had gone to help his brother after calling 911.

Sam and Dean stepped back from Chris, admiring their handy work.

"He's good for now," Dean commented.

Sam nodded. "This whole thing's over?"

The boys walked away from Chris for a few feet but still remained within striking distance in case – on the _off_ chance – the criminal got out of his bindings. "No. I have a feeling it's not going away."

"Why not," Sam asked intrigued. This thing should be done with. A 'case closed' type thing. The bad guy went to jail. Dean and Carly were supposed to ride into the sunset.

"When he came back, he ruined most of the progress Carly made." He sighed. "She was… happy and… she wasn't afraid of me."

"She's not afraid of you, Dean."

"Sam. She doesn't want to get close to anyone. It's like a wound for her."

"That's deep, man," Sam commented. He wasn't being sarcastic. That _was_ deep for his brother.

"Shut up," Dean said with a smile as he gently smacked his brother on the chest.

"No, seriously. I didn't know you cared that much about her." Dean just shrugged. "You should try to fix what he messed up."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Take her for a weekend. Go somewhere – just the two of you. When Jess was mad at me, that's what I did. She was so happy when we came home – her friends thought she was engaged."

Dean smirked. Go Sammy! "And who's watching Austin?"

"We'll take him. School doesn't start for two weeks."

Dean shrugged. "Maybe."

"You're leaving tomorrow, Dean."

Dean looked over to his little brother. "You're bossy."

"And you've got a girlfriend."

"So do you."

"You've got a son."

"Touché, dork boy."

Sam shook his head. "Whatever, man. The cops are here. Come on."

* * *

Alright guys – you sure know how to pick 'em. I've gotten like twelve reviews saying 'sequel! Sequel!' and even several with suggestions for one. Thanks so much! Now for what you've been waiting for: 

THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL!

Everyone happy?

Complainer: I want a trilogy!

Me: Hehehe… maybe.

I'm going to think up some titles… Hm… Now where'd that plot bunny go?

* * *

Austin runs up to Dean. "Daddy! Look what I found!" 

"What's that," Dean asks and leans down to Austin's height.

"A bunny! Can we keep it? Please?" Austin gives Dean the puppy eyes. Damn the boy. He just pulls them off too well.

"Alright," Dean agrees with a smile. "What are you going to name it?"

Austin's face shows his concentration. "Plottie."

"Plottie?"

Austin nods, proudly. "Yup."

* * *

Hehehe… Now I have to share a plot bunny with Austin. 

That's okay. The kid's cute.

Now where's Plottie? PLOTTIE!!! Come here bunny-boo!


	20. You just have to tell me

**Austin Samuel Winchester**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

Good news: I found Plottie! Lol. Enjoy!

**Chapter Twenty**

After giving the cops their statements and letting Austin see an _actual_ police officer, Dean brought his little family inside to the apartment. Sam and Jess had already gone inside.

"Daddy," Austin asked as Dean held the boy's hand and they walked up the stairs. "Can we have ice cream?"

Dean looked down at his son whose big green eyes were looking at Dean with the 'pleeeease' look. "We'll ask Uncle Sammy if he has any, okay?"

Austin gave this a thought as they climbed the last flight of stairs. "Okay. But we have to put extra whip cream on Mommy's because she was crying."

Carly smiled from behind the two men. Austin was always trying to comfort.

"Okay," Dean answered as he got to the apartment door. Coming to a stop, because he did not have a key, he knocked.

Sam answered a second later. "Hey guys. Everything okay?"

"Aunt Jess," Austin shouted and dropped Dean's hand. He shot inside the apartment toward Jessica, whom was in the kitchen. "Can we have ice cream?"

Sam looked bewildered as Dean shook his head. Knowing that his Uncle Sam would say 'but you just had dinner', Austin took his best bet. Aunt Jess. She liked to spoil Austin.

Quickly catching on, Sam sighed. "Just like you, Dean. Let's just hope we can break him of his habits."

"That's a challenge," Carly piped up from next to Dean. "I think his habits are already set in stone."

Sam smiled. "You guys want some too," he asked as Carly and Dean came the full way into the apartment.

"Nah," Dean answered for them while glancing at Carly. "I think we have some things to talk about."

She bit her lip gently and looked up at Dean, catching his eyes for a second.

"We'll see you in a bit, Sam," Dean said, looking back to his brother. Sam nodded and went into the kitchen as Dean and Carly ventured into the guest room.

Carly grabbed the chair in the bedroom. She did not want to sit by Dean. On the bed. That was a no-no. He was a great guy and all… but he scared her… He could easily overtake her even though she was pretty sure he wouldn't.

They were definitely going to have to take this relationship easy… and slow. Really slow.

He looked a little taken back when she quickly grabbed that seat, but he ignored her move. Best to make sure she felt like she could have the space she needed. Because he'd give it to her.

Dean grabbed a seat on the bed before running a hand through his hair. "You're okay, right," he asked her.

She nodded and brought her knees to her chest before wrapping her arms around them.

"Carly, if you're not okay, we'll work it out. You just have to tell me." She didn't answer. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Alright. Tell me where you want to stand."

She thought about it for a second. "Maybe we could try sharing a bed."

"We could. Do you want to?"

Sharing a bed with Dean would be okay. Right? "Yeah. And you can kiss me. That's okay too." She would have to get used to kissing sometime. Best start now.

"If it's too much, you'll tell me, right," he asked.

"Yeah."

He smiled a little. "How about that ice cream?"

She smiled. "Sounds good."

But inside, she was dreading every little touch of his skin. Because it'd eventually lead to the same place. In bed.

And that'd bring memories of Chris.

* * *

I know the alerts are down, but I'm going to put this one up anyway. Tell me what you think please.  



	21. So what do you want to do?

**Austin Samuel Winchester**

_I do not own anything you recognize… _

**Chapter Twenty One**

"What do you think," Dean asked as he led Carly into their room at the bed and breakfast.

She smiled as he laid their bags down on the bed. "It's nice."

They had just gotten to the place they were staying. Last night they stayed at Sam's and this morning they said their goodbyes to Austin, promising to bring him back a treat.

"Just nice," he asked with a smile as he closed the door to the hall.

"Beautiful," she corrected.

"Just like someone I know." He kissed her cheek before sitting on the bed. She smiled. "So what do you want to do?"

It was too late for lunch but too early for dinner. While there were a few points of interest around the bed and breakfast, Carly wasn't too interested in any of them.

What she wanted to do was get it over with.

Dean wouldn't push her into having sex. He'd wait. She knew that. But it made her feel guilty. He was waiting on her. And she didn't know if she'd ever be ready.

So she contemplated. And she contemplated again. Should she just sleep with him and get it over with? Or should she wait until the time was right? But by the time she was ready… Dean might be gone. So she decided.

She stepped in between his legs and rested her hands on his shoulders.

"Carly," he asked gently. "What's-" She leaned down and kissed him before pulling back slightly. Then she leaned down and kissed him again. And again. And again and again and again.

So they slept together.

Dean took it slow for her, so she could get used to the whole idea of being one with somebody again.

But that was torture for her. Because she just wanted it over. She didn't want him to touch her, even though his touch was a loving one.

Why? Because it reminded her of Chris.


	22. I’m two days late

**Austin Samuel Winchester**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

Sorry I didn't give the sequel title options, but I'm having trouble because… well, you'll see why. Lol. You have to read this chapter for the titles to make sense. I'll post them next chapter or so.

**Chapter Twenty Two**

Dean woke a little while later. His girlfriend wasn't in bed with him.

He stood up, tossed some boxers on, stretched, and yawned. That's when he heard her.

There was a light sob coming from the bathroom. He walked over and gently pushed the door open.

"Carly," he asked. She was curled up in a ball, wearing Dean's shirt, sobbing. He went into the bathroom and tried to pick her up from her place in the corner of the bathroom. She pulled away. "What's wrong," he asked, sitting on the ledge of the bath since she wouldn't let him touch her.

She didn't answer, but kept crying.

"Carly," he said, gently. "What's wrong?"

"I… you…" She let the sobs take over.

"Carly," he said, getting down on the floor by his girlfriend. "Come here." He tried to pull her to him and this time she came.

Wrapping his arms around her, she tried to explain. "Dean… we…" She cried again.

"You weren't ready," he guessed. "I should've known."

She nodded into his chest, tears still falling. "But… we…"

"We what," he encouraged.

"Dean," she said, managing her sobs for a few seconds. "I'm two days late." She started crying again.

It took a second for the words to sink in with Dean.

Two days late.

_Two_ days late.

Two_ days_ late.

Two days _late_.

_Two days late._

"You're pregnant," he asked. She nodded into his chest. "What would be so bad about that? Carly, I'm not leaving this time. I promise." She cried a little more but her sobs were winding down. "I wouldn't leave you guys for the world," he admitted. "Car, you and Aust… I'm not leaving, okay?"

She stopped cried, yet a whimper escaped her every now and then. "Promise, Dean. Promise me." She looked up to him, eyes red from crying.

"I promise, Carly, I'm here to stay."

* * *

Okay, I know we're getting all lovey-dovey with the two of them. But come on, can't you totally see Dean treating her nicely and giving the special attention while she recovers from seeing her rapist again? 


	23. I know

**Austin Samuel Winchester**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter Twenty Three**

"Mommy misses you too, Austin," Carly told her son on the phone. "Yeah, Daddy and I are having a great time. Isn't that right, Dad?" She held the phone out for Dean.

"It's awesome, buddy," Dean shouted from in the bathroom.

Carly sat on the edge of the bed, in her night clothes. Dean and she decided to stay in the room after Dean convinced her he wasn't leaving them this time. Not now, not ever. So she took a shower, followed by Dean. Then she called Austin while Dean finished his shower.

"Okay, honey," Carly told Austin. "Are you being good for Uncle Sam and Aunt Jess? I hope so. We'll be back soon. Love you too, Austin. Night."

She hung up as Dean came out of the bathroom in long night pants and a t-shirt. Carly was wearing long night pants and a hoodie.

"I ordered room service," Dean told her as he threw his dirty clothes into a duffle bag on the floor.

"Really," Carly asked, sitting Indian style on the bed. "What'd you get?"

"Surprise," Dean replied.

Carly gave him the pouty look. "Please tell me?"

"Wait and see," he answered.

She rolled her eyes at him as a knock on the door came. "Room service," came the shout.

Dean opened it and let the woman in with their food. After paying her, she left and he turned to Carly.

She was already looking at all the food. Each plate held one of her favorite foods.

"Dean," she joked, happily. "I really do love you."

He smirked. "I know."


	24. We’ve done it before

**Austin Samuel Winchester**

_I do not own anything you recognize__…_

**Chapter Twenty Four**

The next day, Dean took Carly to a picnic out in the meadow. It was a sunny day and the perfect time to relax.

They talked about Austin and their second child (the baby's existence was confirmed by a pregnancy test earlier in the day). They talked about Sam and Jess. They talked about just about everything.

Then it started to rain.

So they made a mad dash for the bed and breakfast, six hundred yards away.

"Dean," Carly laughed as they reached the little bridge that was built over the river. She stopped.

Carly wasn't sure why she stopped, but it just felt right to stop there.

Dean stopped next to her, panting slightly. "What are you doing? Are you nuts," he joked. "It's pouring. Come on."

"No, wait," she said, looking out into the river below.

He came up behind her. "What," he asked gently.

Without looking at him, she took his hands and guided them to the front of her stomach, under her shirt. "Can you believe there's life in there? I mean… can you really believe we created a child?"

"We've done it before," he answered.

She turned around in his arms. "But it just feels… different… I mean, we _have_ a second child. I think it's going to be beautiful."

"She'll look just like her mother."

Carly smiled. Dean always gave indirect compliments. "What if it's a boy?"

"He'll look just like his mom."

Carly smiled. And she felt ready. She was ready to go to the next step.

She leaned up and kissed him lightly.

"Carly," he said, eyes closed, arms still around her. "We don't-"

She quieted him by putting her thumb on his lower lip. "Dean," she whispered. "I want to." She leaned up and kissed him again.

So there they stood.

Kissing in the rain.

Happy as ever.

* * *

Did anyone catch something about the 'second child' being 'special'? If so, review with what you think. If not, you'll find out in the next story! Lol. Speaking of... 

Okay, now that we have the 'secret' out and it's official, I can give titles. Here are three to choose from. Please review/PM with the title choice! Thanks!

_Matthew John Winchester_ (for a boy) OR _Megan Nicole Winchester_ (for a girl)

_Big Brothers Have Special Jobs_

_What You Don't Hunt Comes Back to Bite You_

If you guys reviewed saying you wanted a sequel, I'm gonna ask you to please review with the title choice because I really want to please you all with the story. Thanks!


	25. I can wait

**Austin Samuel Winchester**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter Twenty Five**

"You've gotta be freezing," Dean commented as the two got back into their room. They had made out in the rain for at least twenty minutes.

"Not really," Carly replied, shedding her light, more-for-look jacket. "You look colder than I am."

He scoffed. "Dean Winchester? Cold? Nah." He shivered.

She laughed. "Sure you aren't…"

He gave her a glare, as he plopped down on the bed and took off his shoes. "Taking a shower?"

She nodded. "I guess."

"Go ahead. I'll take one when you're done."

She smiled. Her boyfriend was considerate. "Okay." She gave him a lingering kiss and disappeared from view into the bathroom.

Dean waited until he heard the shower turn on before calling Sam's cell. He kicked back on the bed as he waited for Sammy to answer.

"Hey, Dean," came Jessica's voice. "How's everything?"

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Good. Sam there?"

"Sure." There was a shuffling of the phone before Sam got on.

"Hey, man. What's up," Sam asked.

"Sam, why is Jess answering your phone," Dean asked with a knowing attitude.

"She was closer to it."

"_Sure she was._ Whatever you're doing, just make sure my son doesn't know."

"Dean!"

"Just saying," he laughed.

Sam must have been rolling his eyes. "So what's up?"

"Nothing. Just called to check in."

"How's Carly doing?"

"She's… okay."

"What happened," Sam asked, recognizing that tone of voice.

"We slept together last night. I thought she wanted to, but…"

"She didn't."

"Yeah."

"And?"

Dean continued, "She was crying this morning… She's pregnant."

Sam laughed. "God, Dean. You and women! Congratulations, _Dad_."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Don't tell anyone else."

"Alright," Sam agreed. "So how's she today?"

"She… kissing is as far as it goes," Dean answered, scratching his head. "But that's cool. I can wait."

"Yeah," Sam said with a smile. "I know you will."

And true to his word, Dean would wait for her.


	26. I beat Uncle Sammy at Go Fish

**Austin Samuel Winchester**

_I do not own anything you recognize__…_

**Chapter Twenty Six**

"Do we have to go," Carly whined with a smile. Dean was just finishing packing his bag the next morning. They were heading back to Sam's to pick up Austin then heading to Carly's house.

Dean laughed. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you wanted to get rid of Austin."

Carly rolled her eyes from her place on the bed they had shared. "I love him, but you know…"

"Yeah, I do," Dean replied. And he did. Austin was loveable and adorable. But he was still a kid and needed some direction and work. Dean zipped his bag. "You ready?"

Carly nodded, trying to grab her bag, but Dean got it first. "Such a gentleman," she teased.

"You know it," he replied, with a smirk, closing the door behind them.

* * *

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy," Austin shouted when Carly and Dean walked into Sam's and Jess' apartment five hours later. He ran up to his mother, throwing his arms around her legs. 

Carly leant down and picked up her son as Dean shut the door behind them. "I missed you, sweetie," she said, hugging him.

Austin threw his arms around his Mom before whispering in her ear, "Uncle Sammy and Aunt Jess didn't spoil me. I promise."

Austin looked so serious that Carly couldn't help but burst out laughing. "I'm sure they didn't, honey." She put him down and immediately he ran to his father.

"Dad," he shouted, jumping up. Dean picked up his son as Carly was brought further into the apartment by Jess and Sam.

"Were you good," Dean asked his son, once the others were out of earshot. Austin nodded, proudly. "Good boy," Dean said, pulling a five dollar bill out of his pocket. "That's for behaving."

Austin smiled and took the bribe. "I beat Uncle Sammy at Go Fish."

"Really," Dean asked. Austin nodded, proudly. Well, that deserved money too. Dean pulled out another five. "Here you go, dude."

"Thanks, Daddy," Austin said with a smile as Dean put him down. "I'm gonna buy the baby a toy."

"What baby," Dean asked. They hadn't told Austin about Carly yet. They were going to wait until they got home.

"Uncle Sammy told Aunt Jess that Mommy's having a baby!" Austin started to jump up and down. "I'm going to be a big brother!"

Dean laughed.

Austin would be a great big brother.


	27. You’re not ready

**Austin Samuel Winchester**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

Dean drove all day and all night to get to Kansas. He didn't want to have to stay at any motel. He wanted to be the only _place_ he ever could really call home: Carly's.

So he drove from eight the next morning (after they stayed the night at Sam's) until they hit Kansas: eighteen hours later, only stopping for pee breaks and meals.

At 2:05 AM, Dean pulled into the driveway of 118 Mott Rd.

He shut off the engine and glanced in the backseat. Carly was awake, with Austin sleeping on her lap.

She gave her tired boyfriend a smile. "I'll get him," she whispered.

Dean nodded and got out of the car. After opening the door and helping her get Austin out safely, Dean grabbed their bags from the trunk and opened the front door.

Everything was as they had left it.

Dean put their bags in the living room and followed Carly into Austin's room.

She had put Austin in his pajamas at the last pit-stop. That they were thankful for as all they had to do was lay him in bed.

Carly kissed Austin's forehead and smiled, standing up next to Dean. They watched their sleeping son for a second as Carly leaned into Dean.

"He talked about you everyday," she said, absently. "He made me think of you."

Dean smiled and kissed her forehead. "I thought of you everyday."

Carly smiled. He had remembered her. She was always a little worried that he would move on to the next blonde thing that walked by. She doubted he'd do it, but there was always that little sliver of doubt that interfered with her hopes.

Carly laced her hand in Dean's and pulled him out into the hallway.

She closed the door to her son's bedroom and leaned against the opposite wall, in front of Dean.

She pulled him close and he brought his lips down on hers. Soon she was trying to pull his shirt up and over his head, but he stopped her.

"You're not ready," he whispered.

"Yes, I am," she responded, trying to take his shirt off again.

"Carly," he scolded, gently, grabbing her hands without any real force. He met her eyes. "I know when you're ready. And you're not."

She bit her lip gently. Down inside of her, she knew he was right. But she didn't want to admit it. She wanted them to be normal again. "I know," she whispered, looking down.

Dean hugged her. "Go to bed. I'll be here in the morning."

"Okay," she answered, breathing in his scent one last time for the night.

She retired to her bedroom for the night while Dean slept in the guest room.

Unfortunately, neither saw the man standing outside, watching them.

Oh, yes. The man's plans were falling into place.

* * *

Last chance to vote on title: 

_Matthew John Winchester_ OR _Megan Nicole Winchester_

_Big Brothers Have Special Jobs_

_What You Don't Hunt Comes Back to Bite You_

Vote! Only one more chapter before sequel!


	28. But I love you more

**Austin Samuel Winchester**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

"He's staying here," Sandra asked. "I thought you were divorced."

Three days later, everyone had settled back into a routine. Austin returned to school and Carly was working from home again. Dean, having nothing to do, started building a tree house for Austin. It was almost complete.

But it was a Saturday and Austin asked if he could have Danny over again to play. He hadn't seen his best friend since the day before they left – over a week ago. Carly said yes.

So Austin and Danny were playing in the living room while Dean built the tree house outside. Sandra, Danny's mom, came over and talked to Carly in the kitchen.

Carly shrugged, handing Sandra her iced tea, and sitting at the table. "It's a long story."

Sandra sat across from Carly. The two ladies were best friends. "Care to kiss and tell?"

Carly laughed. "He came to visit Austin and… someone threatened us. So he took us to his brother's." Sandra nodded, waiting for more. "We hooked up." Carly felt like such a schoolgirl telling Sandra about being together with Dean. "And then he took me on a little vacation while Austin stayed with his uncle."

"So he's staying here," Sandra asked with a smile. Her friend definitely needed a man in her life, but Sandra wasn't so sure Dean was the one.

"Yeah, because…" She paused. "When we hooked up… well... you'll know in nine months."

Sandra laughed, catching on. "Congratulations, _Mom_. But remember," she joked. "I already took the name Lauren." Sandra patted her own baby bump.

"Thanks," Carly said with a smile.

"So is he sticking around?"

Carly thought about it for a second. They hadn't really decided on that. "I think so," she said, smiling, looking out the window at Dean. "I think so."

Six hours later, Sandra and Danny had gone home. Dean finished the tree house and showed it to Austin, who thought it was the coolest thing.

Carly had just put Austin to bed. She went outside to the backyard.

Dean was still in the tree house with a little battery-operated light on, admiring his handy work. Carly climbed up the ladder to join him.

"Basking in glory," she asked.

He smirked. "How could I not?"

Carly smiled and sat down next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "It's been a long week."

"Yeah," Dean nodded. "But who can say they went cross-country with their ex-boyfriend and son, and then got pregnant with a second child?" She laughed. "And we did see the biggest ball of twine," he added.

"Oh yeah," she laughed. "That was a hoot." He laughed with her before they slipped into silence. "Dean," she whispered, becoming serious. "Thank you for waiting."

He turned to her. "I'm not going to force you to do anything, Carly."

"No," she whispered. "You came back. I didn't think there would be anymore us. But you proved me wrong."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

And she was ready to take the final leap. She leaned up and kissed Dean with a playful, normal Carly, happy force. She pulled away for a second, "I love you."

And that's when he knew that his Carly was back. The way she kissed him said it all.

He pulled her into his lap and kissed her with tongue. Her hands wrapped around his neck as his were placed on her hip and lower back. He pulled away, gently, leaning his forehead against hers. "I know, Car," he smirked. "But I love you more."

And they were one that night, not even bothering to go inside the house.

They were so into each other that neither noticed the man standing inside their bedroom, gazing out the window at the couple who were illuminated by the camping light in the tree house.

The man smirked to himself. His plan was working.

His eyes shone yellow.

* * *

Darn. I think Chris would've been easier to deal with, huh? 

Anyway, go read the sequel! And enjoy!

Oh, yeah. Almost forgot. Title is: Megan Nicole Winchester. It's on my profile already!

Enjoy!


End file.
